


Safe||Remus/ Werewolf Reader

by FtDean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Reader was attacked by a werewolf over the holiday and Remus finds them crying and comforts them.Gender neutral reader and just... Angst.





	Safe||Remus/ Werewolf Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mess sorry. Its one of those things where I had the idea and wrote it without any breaks and I know if I read through it too much I'll hate it so, yeah, sorry its a bit of a mess.

You skipped the welcome feast, not bothered to listen to Dumbledore’s same old welcome speech, and you most definitely didn't want to sit in the great hall, where all eyes would fall to you and all kinds of whispers would be heard. Instead, you snuck off to one of the towers as soon as you had an opening.   
You sighed heavily, the castle felt so safe to you but now, that homely vibe was gone and you just felt like you were putting everyone in danger. You didn't want to come back this year but home wouldn't have you.  
One hand traced across the slightly fading scars on your face with feather light touches- but not daring to go near the large, almost fresh looking one that played across your eye.   
With the cold air embracing you, you went to the ledge you sat on so often and stared out into the open field that was bordered by trees.  
The dark of night casting funny shadows all over the place. The feast would be ending soon and everyone else would be in bed. Your year would almost definitely notice your absence, but you doubted they minded. 

You stayed just sat with your knees to your chest for a while, your shivers unnoticeable in between the shaking of hardly contained sobs. Your owl had joined you moments ago with an anonymous note- probably from a staff member with the common room password on it but he hadn't stayed.  
Slowly the lights began to go out all around school and you waited before they were all out and everyone but a couple of teachers would be asleep, then you headed down the stairs, and started making your way to your dorms.  
You made it back but couldn't so much as close your eyes without the bright images of large claws and teeth flashing across your vision and the ear piercing screams of your family and the all too real pain of heavy claws ripping into your chest and face, teeth sinking into your side. You were sure to die if it weren't for someone from the ministry of magic coming to the “rescue”.   
Getting back out of bed, and stepping into the cold air of the corridors, you wished they'd just let you die.  
You didn't know where you were going and you weren't being all that careful to avoid being seen but you just needed to walk.   
The dark usually provided you some comfort but now, with you mind twisting each little shadow into a beast it was unbearable, the only comforts the halls gave you had been completely ripped away.  
Head and heart pounding horribly, each beat like another claw coming down onto you, you needed to curl up and hide. You ran into the first hidden passage you could, fell to the floor and began to sob.

Remus had been told something had happened to you over the holiday, Dumbledore in his typical fashion didn't tell Remus what exactly happened but he knew it was bad. So, when he heard that you weren't in your dorm, Remus went out to search for you himself. The two of you had become rather good friends in his short time teaching. It had started when he'd caught you trying to plant a prank on Snape and he'd been reminded so heavily of his friends that he'd let you off lightly. From then on, you'd talk often and your sharp wit, high grades and deep care for people and animals made you not only the perfect student, but person.  
He'd checked the usual places he'd find you hiding and he'd almost given up when on the way back to his classroom he heard a soft sobbing, like the person was trying to be as quiet as possible but couldn't keep it back.  
He knew it was you after just seconds when you'd harshly cursed at yourself.  
With each sob and hiccup, Remus felt his heart shatter. What could possibly have done this to sweet, brave (y/n)?  
He squeezed past a statue to get into the little corridor and quickly made his way over to you.

You saw the light from a luminous spell spill into the little room and you began to panic. The footfalls sounded like a teacher, if it was Snape or something you'd be absolutely boned.  
“(Y/n)?”   
“Oh fuck, no, no no no.” You cursed, recognising the voice instantly and staring at the ground, keeping your face from view as you tried to think of a good escape. You didn't want Lupin to see you like this. He had seen you cry but this, you were so tired and broken you did want-  
As you stood, frozen in fear and confusion. The light was brighter now and the walking had stopped. Silence. Then a shaking breath, “oh, (y/n)...” He sounded sad, but still doing his best to calm and reassure you. “(Y/n), it's just me,” he took another step forward and held his arms out to you, “come here.”   
You didn't move- couldn't move.  
Remus took another step and you panicked, and shouted at him. “No!” Voice cracking, you raised your wand to him, “Sir I don't want to hurt you, I-”  
Remus had froze, eyes scanning your face in pure worry. He looked like he might cry.   
Each scar made him think back on how scared he'd been, how alone and sad. He never wanted to see you so hurt.  
“I.. I don't want to hurt you.” You were practically pleading, “please just- just go.”  
The worry didn't leave his expression but it was joined by a sad smile, “(y/n)..” He was ignoring your shouting of “get back” and “I-I’m warning you!” Because he knows you too well. He knows you couldn't hurt him, he knows your heart too well.   
“Come here.” He raised his arms to invite a hug but you still didn't move, wand shaking in your grasp.  
“You're safe here.”   
Safe.  
The word rang like bells through you head, clearing a little path through your thoughts. Safe.  
Your wand fell to the floor and seconds later your knees gave up. Remus stepped forward quickly and caught you in a hug, slowly lowering you both the the floor.  
One arm was wrapped safely around your waist and the other hand held the back of your head, his thumb smoothing the back of your hair.  
With you still pulled close to his chest almost two hours later you fell into silence, your body still shaking but the sobs having stopped.   
“(Y/n), I-” he seemed to think on what he was going to say and sighed, “I'm always here for you ok?”   
“I'm a monster.”   
Remus had hardly heard your quiet comment, your voice so broken and worn but he had, and it practically killed him.  
Carefully sitting up, Remus placed one hand on your shoulder, and gently held your hand with the other, “don't you ever say that, you're far from a monster.” He took what seemed to be a steadying breath and placed your hand against his cheek. It took a moment for you to realise that the rise and fall along his skin were his scars and for a second you were confused.  
“And you're most certainly not alone.”   
Oh, it hit you. Your amazing, sweet, kind, witty, sassy, Professor is like you, and he most definitely isn't a monster.  
“S-sir I-” you looked into his eyes, your own welling up again before burying your head back into his chest and holding him in another embrace.  
Remus was shocked at first, but soon returned the hug.  
“You're safe."


End file.
